


I Just See Us Together & Very Happy:

by airwolflover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Caitlin & Hawke Love Saga: [7]
Category: Airwolf
Genre: Anxiety, Anxious/Anxiety, Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, General, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Mild Sexual Content, Music, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Serenading, Worry, Worry/Concern, concerned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8403175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/airwolflover100781
Summary: *Summary: Caitlin asked Hawke about the next step in their relationship, which made him think?, How does he answer it?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!* *Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my others, Enjoy!!!!*





	

*Summary: Caitlin asked Hawke about the next step in their relationship, which made him think?, How does he answer it?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my others, Enjoy!!!!*

 

Caitlin O'Shannessy smiled, as she watched her lover, Stringfellow Hawke, who has a love for Classical Music, play his cello, in front of their cabin, serenading her. It was the most relaxing day, since they had, Their last mission went straight to hell, but they got it accomplished, Michael "Archangel" Coldsmith Briggs III, The ** _FIRM's_** Director gave them all the day off, Dominic went out of town to visit his niece, Jo, while Caitlin  & Hawke just spent the day together, & just have some quiet time to themselves for awhile.

 

The Fire Redheaded Texan was so happy in her relationship with Hawke, she couldn't believe that he asked her to move in with him, & the past 6 months, They had been very happy indeed. She couldn't help, but think that something was missing, & she was afraid to ask him about it for awhile, but she got the courage on that day. She turned to face him, as they were sitting on the dock, she wanted to know for certain, If she was wasting her fucking time being there or not. She was filling up with emotion, & she doesn't know for how much longer, that she could control it.

 

"String, Babe, I know I shouldn't ask this, Don't get me wrong, when I say this, I am happy, But I was wondering, Where do you see our relationship going ?, I mean, Do you see a future for us ?", Caitlin asked, feeling a little bit anxious. The Ace Pilot was shocked to hear her question their relationship, It was his own fault, cause he didn't tell her about what he thought, & it left her feeling very curious, & anxious.

 

String set his cello down, & he said facing her, giving her his full attention, "Cait, Caitlin, I am hopelessly in love with you, Ever since you made the first move, & it lit a fire under my ass, All I can tell you, I just see us together, & very happy, I am committed to you, We will take the next step, when we are both good & ready", She hugged him, & they shared a passionate kiss, & she was satisfied with the answer for now, "I see us happy & together too", & then Hawke smiled, & picked up his cello, & began to play, which seemed to relax Caitlin, They spent the rest of their time enjoying their time off, & just having fun with each other, as the evening progressed.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
